


Suga is Sick

by whatcaniwriteinthis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Short, Sick Fic, Sugamama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatcaniwriteinthis/pseuds/whatcaniwriteinthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga is sick. He is sick, sick, sick. He is horribly sick but at least he has his worry-warts for teammates with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suga is Sick

**Author's Note:**

> a reply to a tumblr prompt: "Prompt! Suga getting sick (like a cold or smth) and everyone taking care of their team mommy together"

Suga is sick. He is sick, sick, sick. He is horribly sick but at least he has his worry-warts for teammates with him.

“Asahi, I’m _fine_.” he says for probably the fiftieth time. “Honestly, it’s just a cold.” Someone makes a ‘tch’ noise from a random corner. “ _Really_ ,” he insists. “I just need rest; you didn’t have to come down here.”

“We wanted to.” Ennoshita says as if that settles it. He’s sitting cross-legged on Suga’s bed, carefully watching Tanaka and Noya and making sure they don’t break anything as they horse around. The rest of the team is spread out across his room. The entire Karasuno Boy’s Volleyball Club has invaded the Sugawara household.

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are sitting in corner, Yamaguchi’s legs spread over Tsukishima’s in a carefully casual way. Asahi is sitting on the floor, leaning against the bed with Yachi next to him. Daichi has established himself as King of the foot of Suga’s bed and hasn’t moved since. Hinata is flitting around the room, making impressed noises while Tanaka and Noya poke at random objects. Suga doesn’t know where Kageyama is (which is worrying) and Kiyoko is sitting regally near Suga’s abdomen.

“You honestly don’t have to be here.” Suga sighs. “I took my medicine and everything.”

“We’re staying.” his team responds with absolute resolution and, even though he’s annoyed, Suga can’t help but feel a pang of pride at seeing them so united. Even Tsukishima is glaring at him.

“You take care of us all the time, so we want to take care of you.” Kageyama has reappeared in the doorway. He looks flustered, but not so much as Suga feels.

“Yeah!” Hinata exclaims and Suga watches everyone nod their assent.

“You guys…” he half whines, turning red. He reaches around Kiyoko and ruffles Asahi’s hair aggressively to give him something to do. “Thank you.” he whispers honestly and his teammates beam back at him.

“Anything for our Suga-san,” Daichi squeezes Suga’s calf gently. Yachi makes a noise in agreement and Suga feels like kicking Daichi.

“You’re annoying.” he announces decidedly to the ceiling instead.

“But you love us.” Kiyoko responds softly, brushing a bit of his hair out of his face gently. Suga glances around at his teammates.

They had invaded his home, his room, his life and his heart. They had squeezed their way in, barged in and slipped in quietly until suddenly, he looked up and he was surrounded by (and loving) this group of wonderful weirdoes.

“Yeah,” Suga sighs and then he sneezed. Because he was sick, sick, sick.

(But he had his team with him)

**Author's Note:**

> a gen fic??! *gasps dramatically* (okay it’s more of a drabble but still). prompt me on [tumblr](http://probablypartiallyinsane.tumblr.com/) please *puppy dog eyes*


End file.
